


Betrayal and Heartbreak

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Smut, F/F, Feels, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An alternate universe where Yellow goes down to Earth and tries to stop the rebellion.





	Betrayal and Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! I’ve been working on this one for a while, so let me know what you think! I hope the characters are in character and all that. Thanks for checking out my story, or well I guess you didn’t even read it yet um...

“Blue, I won’t be gone for long,” I said with confidence, “ I swear to you.”  
“I know it’s selfish, but I don’t want you to go. Especially not for that long,” Blue replied with tears in her eyes. I wiped the small droplets of water from her face with my thumb, and kissed her softly. “Once the war is over, and all those rebellious gems are dealt with, I’m coming back. I promise you.”  
“They have a bismuth on their side, Yellow, I don’t want her to make a weapon that could… could,” she drifted off but I could very much tell what she was going to say.  
“I will crush them all, don’t worry.” I pulled her into an embrace.  
“I will be fine,” I reassured her once more before turning to leave. 

I gathered my pearl and headed to my ship, arms folded in front of me, and head high.  
“My diamond?” My pearl asked nervously breaking the silence between us.  
“What is it, Pearl?” I asked with a slight annoyance in my voice.  
“Pink diamond has requested a meeting with you, in this instance.”  
“Why does she want a meeting now? I’m trying to solve the little war she started.”  
“She gave me no further details, my Diamond.”  
I huffed, and reluctantly went to Pink Diamonds court. 

“What is it you want, Pink?” I asked with that same pitch of annoyance I had with talking to any other gem except Blue.  
“Yellow! Hi, I wanted to talk about my colony.” She said with her pearl at her side.  
“I was just about to go down their and shatter that little Rose Quartz.”  
“Well about that… I don’t think I want you to go. You tell me to take charge and I- I think I want to go instead.” She said with a small smile.  
To that, I laughed, the thought of letting a small diamond out to solve a problem she helped cause was quite hilarious.  
“Pink. Please tell me you’re joking.”  
“Yellow! You told me to be like this, and when I try you say no. Why do you hate me so much? Why do you only care about yourself? I hate you!” As soon as she said it she began apologizing profusely. “Yellow… Yellow I didn’t mean it… I didn’t mean it.”  
I glared at her, but no words came out. I could do nothing but stare at the small gem, I love her. I love her so much, she’s my gemling. Yet, I could never tell her that. I’d feel foolish immediately, I only said the words ‘I love you’ once and it was to Blue. A gem I could never feel idiotic around.  
“Pink… please. Let me take care of it, the last thing I need is for you to get hurt. This Rose Quartz and her army of misfits are turning into a bigger threat, you should have seen how she attacked Blues court. She has a fusion. I do not need you to be put at risk when it’s a deed I can easily take care of.” I prepared to leave the room but then Pink spoke again.  
“Take me with you then. Please I just… I want to go,”  
“ I already said no, Pink,” and with that I walked out of the room. I couldn’t take the risk of her getting hurt, or worse… I don’t know what those rebels are capable of. 

“Pearl start up the ship. We are heading to Earth.” 

 

I step out of the ship, landing in some strange organic matter. It is green in color, and it feels… unnatural. Nothing like the materials we build homeworld from. It feels like just a century ago when White Diamond and I made homeworld. The thought of being with White Diamond is so foreign now, as I hardly ever see her anymore. She went away as Pink came into the world, she was already upset when Blue formed. White never liked Blue, she was too ‘emotional.’ Which of course only brought Blue more tears. I’d always be the one to comfort her, mostly because she had no other gem to confide in. This used to be the only way we’d see each other, White would cause tears and I’d practically crack myself to make her feel better. 

The battlefield was intense actually, with gem shards everywhere. That’s where I saw it, the Rose Quartz. That rebellious Rose Quartz, the gem that threatened Pink. I pull my sword out of my gem, and to my surprise the Rose Quartz looks… frightened? I don’t care at the moment though, I parry my sword and land it to her gem with ease. As I stand triumphant looking my enemy right in the eyes, I notice her form begins to change. Her eyes change. Once cold hearted to sad and regretful. Her form shifts to that of…  
My eyes almost fill with tears as I watch the Rose Quartz use her last bits of energy to flip her gem and reveal…  
“No… no… Pink?!” I drop my sword with a clatter. I kneel and grab her gem attempting to put it back together.  
“Pink… no… please… I… please,” my words come out as nonsense as I realize. I’ve killed Pink. My gemling, attempting to get my attention by going against my authority… against her own.  
“Yellow… you’re actually looking at me,” she chuckled a bit before a loud bang sounds and all that’s left in my hands are a few shards. I fall to the ground completely, I lost myself in grief something I never… never would do. I killed her… I shattered her… the rebels watched their leader become a Diamond then watched me kill her. What have I done. I slam my fists on the ground, sobbing uncontrollably now. My helmet clatters to the ground. I hear an abundance of yelling, and as I look up: eyes drenched in tears. I see her; Pink Diamond. Looking at me with similar tears in her own eyes, the shards that were once settled in my hand turned to mist… a hologram. A mixture of anger, sadness and relief washed over my gem.  
“Yellow… Yellow… oh stars,” she said tears still flowing down her face.  
“Pink you’re—“ I immediately got up and just held her.  
“Pink you scared me out of my gem.”  
“Are you crying?” She asked and I felt the smirk on her face.  
“N-“ I started.  
“You were, I saw you have a mental breakdown.”  
I let a couple more tears fall, then it all stopped at once.  
“Yellow… I’m sorry,” Pink said breaking the embrace.  
“For wha-“ I started but was swiftly interrupted by pain. 

Blackness filled my vision, and nothingness was all I could feel after the stab of pain in my navel. Then all of a sudden, I saw a little control room. Similar to the ones on my ship, around the control room were pictures and sculptures of my gem. The room was adorned in yellow. What was this? Where am I? Where is Pink? 

I sat on the chair, by all the controls. As soon as I sat, the entire room lit itself more and a giant screen appeared. In the screen was Pink Diamond, talking to her gems. Telling them all how she’d shattered me, how the “magnificent Yellow Diamond is finally dead” hearing those words float out of Pinks mouth disgusted me.  
Was I truly dead?  
Where is my Pearl?  
Blue… oh my stars Blue. I must get back to her, I need to reform. In pure desperation I started to randomly smack the controls on the control panel, but it seemingly had no affect. Pink kept talking on the screen, and I stayed here. This is what I deserve… I should have never let my guard down. Never. I got up from the chair, yet the screen still showed Pink. I sat on the floor, rolled up like a weak gem. Like a pearl. That’s when I noticed… my gem, is gone. It no longer sits comfortably on my chest, in its place is a gap of where it should be. I am shattered aren’t I? Pink really did kill me, Blue will be without me. I will be without Blue… oh stars. 

After Pink stopped blabbering to her gems, and went in a room alone it seemed she began to talk to me directly.  
“Yellow. Yellow if you can hear me, I’m sorry… you weren’t supposed to cry for me. You were simply supposed to be indifferent and show my gems and myself you were heartless. Yet, you… you cried. I didn’t shatter you. Your gem is fine. Though, I cannot give you to Homeworld. Not yet. I need to lure Blue…”  
Blue! No… not Blue any gem but her. Lure all my court here, put White here. Shatter me. Just don’t touch Blue.  
“Hm.. I saw you had a reaction to that. A strong one in fact. Strange, you two always seemed to get in fights. Your gem lights up when you have a strong emotional reaction. Did you know that?”  
She stares at me for a second, then continues,  
“I only tell you this because none of my rebels know, it’s a little surprise. Bringing you here was surprisingly easy, and with you in peril Blue will surely come try and help you, it’s a shame really. You two could have aided me. But you did not. I don’t think I will shatter either of you, after all you two were like my mothers. Mother is a word describing a parental figure, and you two were mine.” She took a breath, holding my gem closer,  
“ I might even miss you two…” a tear ran down her face. She snickered at me, “ you don’t even care anymore, do you? This. This is called betrayal, Yellow. You’ll soon feel heartbreak.”  
She set my gem on a wall, a powerful diamond capable of shattering any gem she pleases. Reduced to furniture. 

Raise a gem with fire, and they are bound to become a flame… this is my fault and Blue will pay for it… 

Over the next couple cycles, Pink came to talk to me. Informing me that her plan is working perfectly, that as soon as Blue heard I was in trouble she came running. I love and hate that Blue came so eagerly, it shows how much she cares yet I fear for her. I’m being used as bait. And she fell for it. 

After a few hours, I heard her. The lovely yet booming voice of my love, just hearing her voice makes me just want to run to her. She sounds so distressed,  
“where is Yellow Diamond?! I demand you tell me where she is!” The rebel gems laughed at her, telling her I was dead and sprinkled like ash on the dirt. The wave of emotion she let out after hearing this, even affected me. It was filled with anguish, anger, longing and so much more.  
“She… she cannot be dead… I refuse to believe that,” I heard her words falter and it made me just want to kiss her and never let her go.  
“I’m right here, Blue… please get out of here…” I whispered tears stinging my eyes. I’ve never cried this much, in my entire extended lifetime. 

I expected to hear Blues’ cries of agony as she got forced into her gem, yet they never came. In my surprise, I heard… fighting? I heard shattering of gems but nothing like the shattering of a diamond… not that I’ve heard a diamond being shattered. I just knew Blue had to be alive, either that or I was clinging to a mere fantasy. 

I sat up from my spot on the floor, attempting to do something with these damned controls. Still, nothing happened. They must be reformation buttons or something of the sort… do I have to change my form? I don’t know what to do… how will Blue now I’m here? Before I could even start to grow frustrated, one of Blues’ gems walked into the room my gem was hung in. Immediately the gem recognized me, and lifted up me with great care. Normally I’d be furious that any gem besides Blue would touch me, but I was beyond caring. 

The way Blues’ face lit up as soon as she saw my gem, brought a grin to my face. Tears immediately cleared from her eyes, and she took me from the other gem and brought me to her face. Nuzzling my gem lightly, and whispering,  
“I love you.” To my own surprise I whispered it back to her. I knew she couldn’t hear me, but when I figure out how to reform she will hear it over and over. 

She sat my gem on a pillow in her quarters as she waited impatiently for me to reform, she’d visit her quarters often just to check if I formed and if I still lay where she left me. She also set up trusted guards from both her and my court to guard my gem constantly. As paranoid as it was, I still thought it was utterly adorable how she’d treat me with such care. 

Once I finally figured out how to reform, I immediately sought out to find Blue. Who was in my ship, commanding the troops to attack Earth and all its inhabitants. Indifferent to what happened to them. I strolled into the room, coming up behind Blue. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and rested my head next to hers softly. Just the touch of her felt amazing, especially since the last things I’ve touched in the last fourteen cycles is the hard flooring of my gem. As soon as I came in contact with her, she knew who it was. She quickly turned around and planted her mouth on mine, as I pulled her waist closer to my own.  
“Yellow I thought… I thought they killed you…I saw your gem… I didn’t know… I was glad to see you were in one piece…” she sobbed as we broke the kiss.  
“Kill me? I told you, Blue, I would be fine. And I am,” I said pressing my lips to hers again.  
“I know Pink did it… behind the mask of ‘Rose Quartz.’ We’ve detained her, I never knew she felt this way of our kind…” Blue drifted off, “ I’ve missed you so much, Yellow.”  
“I missed you too. I love you, Blue,” I said with a bit of nervousness in my voice. Gems of both our courts were around us, yet I didn’t care. I love Blue and I’m not going to let some low rank gems make me ashamed for it. She held a grin on her face as she assured me she loved me, over and over each time she punctuated it with a soft kiss. Then she lowered her voice a little and purred, “can I show you just how much I truly love you?”  
Instead of a response I just took her hand, and led her to my quarters which are quite close to where we were. 

She shut the door behind us, and immediately she turned to me and phased her clothes off completely. Her eager expression showed she wasn’t in the mood for any kind of teasing. She closed the gap between us, and began biting and kissing my bottom lip. I phased off my armor and clothing as well, leaving me completely exposed. She kissed and slightly bit me everywhere before reaching my folds, she knows exactly how I want to touched. After practically ordering her to continue I come, and in return I push her up against the wall. Lightly kissing from her lips to the valley of her breasts, and her gem. To her navel, to her own folds, I let my tongue tease her clit for a few seconds before pumping my fingers in and out of her. Faster and faster before she is practically screaming my name, she comes on my fingers to which I pop themin my mouth. Tasting her sweetness, then kissing her lightly on the mouth as I pick her up and lay her on my bed lightly before joining her. She lays her head on my chest, and intertwined her legs with mind. She allows her fingers to lightly touch my stomach and it’s scar from where I was stabbed by Pink.  
“We’ll figure out what to do with her, don’t worry, Blue,” I said.  
“I just can’t believe she’d do this to you. What if I didn’t arrive? What if they killed you? Wh-“ I stopped Blue in the middle of her rambling.  
“You saved me. You. Blue. That’s all that matters, I’m here with you,” I assured her, “ we will figure out what to do with her later, but for now… please just lay with me.”  
“Always.”


End file.
